Desde un rincon del Universo
by bluename
Summary: ONESHOT. Acaso no te has preguntado algún día, como se siente Vlad? Post-Phantom Planet.


**_La verdad es que me senti muy triste al terminar de escribir esto.....espero al menos poder transmitir el sentimiento._**

**_Este es otro de mis fics espontaneos (los unicos que escribo en español :P), que se escriben solos y por lo tantos, aunque salen de mi corazon, pueden llegar a ser un poco aburridos y sentimentales, perdoneme por ello si los aburri._**

**_Es bastante corto la verdad._**

**_Queria escribir algo sobre Vlad por que me di cuenta que cuando alguien escribe sobre Vlad Post-PP, lo ponen como el villano que quiere venganza. En serio, al final del episodio Vlad se veia un poco solo. Por que no escribir algo sobre como en realidad se deberia sentir? Eso fue lo que pense._**

**_Y este es el resultado._**

* * *

Desde un rincon del Universo

-

_Acaso no te has preguntado algún día, como se siente Vlad?_

_-_

Han pasado tantos años, y yo sigo siendo el mismo. Supuestamente he culpado al accidente por mi forma de ser, pero ¿es acaso eso verdadero? ¿No será que muy dentro de mi hay algo que me hace falta?

Mi amargamiento, ¿falta de amor? Mis problemas, ¿quién los causa? ¿Soy yo?

Creo que sí, por que yo mismo me encargué que hasta la persona que mas quiero me odiara.

Miro al mundo ahora desde una ventana y me pregunto. ¿Por qué?

Sí, y ¿si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad?, y ¿por qué no he muerto?

La verdad es que yo quería a Daniel como a un hijo, pero lo eche a perder. Y ese plan de hacerme más rico aun, ¿para qué? ¿Será que la codicia tomaba el espacio que dejaba libre en mi alma el amor que seguía encogiéndose?

Pero mira además, como el niño ha crecido.

Me alegran las memorias de cuando llegó por primera vez a mi mansión y de hecho logro hacerme retroceder. Astuto desde chico, como su madre.

Y pues hablando de Maddie, mi obsesión....en serio, ¿qué estaba pasando por mi mente? ¿Era en realidad amor? ¿Se le puede considerar a una loca obsesión amor? no lo creo, era mas bien una excusa. Por que no quería olvidar lo que se sentía amar, y me aferre tanto a la idea que se me escapo de las manos.

¿Por qué tenia que ser de esa manera? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo deje ir? quizá hubiera encontrado a otra persona a quien querer, una mujer con quien casarme, y un hijo.....como Daniel.

Y ahora que pienso en ello, ¿por qué le hice tanto daño cuando llegue a quererlo tanto? Acaso no quería admitirlo quizá, o simplemente me dolió que cuando me di cuenta de ello el niño ya me odiaba, y me hizo odiarlo por ello. Por que me despreciaba. La verdad es que quizá no sentí nunca lo mismo por Jazz por que con el muchacho me sentí identificado. Sintiendo lo que es pasar de ser una persona normal a tener una vida con doble identidad. La astucia del chico para manejar los problemas, y además, por que creo que nadie en realidad me había enfrentado de esa manera.

Ahora, creo que Jack pudo haber sido un gran amigo, pero mi obsesión por Maddie me cegó por completo, ahora rechazo los recuerdos de cuantas veces yo lo desprecie. Siempre él estuvo allí no importa que mal lo tratara, no importa lo que dijera, ni siquiera Maddie le dijo palabra de lo que sucedió cuando la quise seducir en mi casa de verano. La verdad es que me arrepiento, y lo hago por que una de las cosas que más me dolió fue cuando Jack me dio la espalda por última vez y me dijo que ya no éramos amigos. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo cierto que es el dicho "Solo sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

...

Por que yo.....

..

Yo, lo perdí todo.

..

Y me deprimo en ello, no por que me parezca injusto, de hecho me deprimo aun más, ahogándome en mis propias lagrimas y en mi soledad, por que yo mismo me encargué de que sucediera.

-

No se por qué no me he suicidado.

Quizá por que muy adentro en mi corazón tengo la esperanza de que si así sea por un instante, vuelva a dar vista al muchacho que me abrió los ojos por primera vez y definitiva.

-

Hasta entonces esperare.

-

Viendo desde un rincón del universo.

Solo.

* * *

**_Hmmmm espero no haberles bajado el animo con esto!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado! escrito desde el fondo de mi corazon para ustedes ;)_**

**_._**

**_Muchisimas Gracias por leer!!_**

**_Tengan un buen día!!_**

**_._**

**_-Blue_**

**_--_**

**_PS: Aqui hay un poqueño pedaso de algo que escribi hoy de DP y no se donde ponerlo. Esta en ingles. Es parte de mi historia It is Time pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Lo escribi con el tema de la historia pero no es parte de ella. Pero me gustó tanto que quiza lo agrege n_n Espero que absoltamente nadie que lea mi otra historia lea esto por que seria un gran spoiler XD_**

**_---_**

"Thank you Clockwork, really. Even thought I still dont understand." Danny said softly, while he turned around to give the old ghost a smile.

_"Truthfully, I didn't let you come in beucase it was necesary, time is alright as it is. But having you living with me, to warm my heart and be my company, like a child.....that's what it was going through my head as I predicted the posibility of you coming to me. I'm a selfish old ghost. I do it for my own sake I guess. It's not easy to be lonely and know everything that is happening (because the future is uncertain). Monotony kills a heart, and a creative mind. And it was killing me. Maybe that's your purpose, maybe that's why it happened. I was being selfish by not telling you to think it twice, to let you say anything to me so quickly when you came so that you wouldn't consider going back. But I know that sometimes not even I can ignore the laws of time, I've been keeping you for long enough, and I've been happy. But right now.....It is time....for you to go back and recover your life. Thought, thank you for keeping me sane all this time. Have a good life my child."_ Clockwork sighed, gave Danny a warms smile back, and pet the boy's head, which starled him for a moment, but he let it go because the halfa knew that maybe this will be one of his last moments living with the Master of Time.


End file.
